galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Excerpt: Arsenal Gate Bar Scene
Excerpt of Midshipman Eric Olafson The Bar Scene Behind the air lock I had just passed was a wide corridor and not far from it I saw a Project-A-Sign reading "D-Dock Saloon ". I felt thirsty and was in no particular hurry, besides maybe one of the patrons could tell me how to get to Arsenal II, without making a fool of myself. The bar was dimly lit, the music that played in the background sounded like Ult harmonics , but could have been a popular song played by Ult instruments, and it always sounded alike to me. There weren't many patrons. Two humans wearing blue jumpsuits with the Engineering Bee patch on their arms sat at the bar and had a lively discussion. The bar keep was a SI-5 multi task robot this one featured a chrome polished body. The bow tie around its flex neck looked out of place. Close to the door, next to a public GalNet terminal and a Virtu-immerge-game both was a table occupied by four cargo handlers , two of them human and two of them insectoid Klack . One of the humans eyed me with an almost hostile expression on his face then he returned to his drink and to the conversation he had with his friends. On the opposite side of the entrance was a row of floor to ceiling view ports. I went over to the windows and gasped. This was one of the hangars of the base. It was hard to imagine that this cavernous space was made by man. And even more mindboggling was the fact that it was only one hangar of many. A big ship was serviced at the moment and there was hectic activity of robots, vehicles and service personnel. It was a wedge shaped battle ship. but it was too to see the registration name. The bulky looking man wearing a blue jump suit came over. His suit had only one sleeve his other arm was exposed all the way to the shoulder and it was clearly a cybernetic implant. His rank insignia identified him as an E-4 Petty Officer . And the stylized cargo hook above the rank informed me that he was a Cargo specialist . "Are you lost or something?" He asked with a disapproving tone in his voice. "No not exactly, Sir." "What have I done to you to be insulted by you?" "Sir I fail to understand how I insulted you!" "You did it again! Do it one more time and you going to get to know me in a very unpleasant manner!" He seemed out for trouble and I had no intentions of fighting with an enlisted man. Technically I was a Midshipman and his superior but it was obvious he was not impressed by that. I was sure whatever I said would escalate the situation, so I backed up, raised my hand and said." I won't continue this conversation, Sir. I am going to leave!" The man grunted and swung at me. I evaded and walked to the door. He said." First you insult me three times and now you run like a coward and such jelly belly jerks think they are so high and mighty! You are nothing but a stinking coward!" He came after me and I knew I would not make it to door unless I ran and I would not run away and give him even more satisfaction. So I stopped turned and said." I will ignore what you said so far, Petty Officer . I will forget that you tried to hit me. But take one more step towards me, Threaten me one more time and this will end for you in the medical ward of the brig. He did stop the four workers at the table now paid full attention to the situation. One of them said." Curt you better stop or that Midshipman will have you scrub the deck plates from here to sector 12!" Cyberarm's name was Curt and he didn't like that comment one bit." This is Loaders country . You have no business here! There are no Marines to come to your help. You are on your own and if I decide to rip your head off, then that is what I do!" "I warned you nicely. Let's see if we can't find a supervisor of yours and see what he thinks of your conduct!" Curt launched himself forward. He was an experienced brawler I could tell at once. I needed to make a point and do it fast. Brawling with an Enlisted was not a good career move. I stepped inside his attack and smacked my elbow under his chin. He tumbled backwards into chairs. The robot bar tender extended a red light from his skull and announced: "Cease all fighting. Station security is alerted!" Curt came up and I saw fear in his eyes as he glanced towards the door. The workers at the table did not look much happier and the same one said." Your goose is cooked Curt. Attacking an officer, you going to get spaced if you're lucky!" And just then the door opened and two Marines with shock batons arrived. By the looks of them it was clear that they could have cleared a room of fighting Petharian without breaking a sweat. One of them pointed at me. " What is the nature of the disturbance here?" He looked at Carl and then at me." Oh I see, that green want-to-be-officer strolled in here and you picked a fight, isn't that what happened Curt?" I straightened ignored the speaking marine and addressed the second:"Corporal are you on official security detail?" He looked at me as if I asked him if space was black." Yes I am!" "Then I assume you recording this for your watch log?" He nodded." Yes of course." I raised my voice just a notch." This is Midshipman Olafson. Marine Corporals of the watch have displayed extreme disrespect against an officer of the fleet. Responding Marines did not address me properly but used profane language and belittled my statue and position. I herby file and official complaint!" Both Marines seemed to shrink several inches and I went closer to the first one looked for his name tag and said. "Corporal Rengar how do you explain your observation calling me a want to be Officer? Did you check my ID.? Did you obtain any data that could make you think I might not be an Officer?" "Sir, I apologize. I did not mean any disrespect Sir. This is not the first disturbance of this nature and in this bar. Did this Petty Officer cause you any harm or trouble, Sir?" "None at all Corporals. This Petty Officer asked me to demonstrate an Aikido throw that was all. The robot misinterpreted the situation." "If you say so Sir!" "Indeed. Now do I need to follow you to the guard center and file a complete report including the record of your conduct or can we file this situation under false alarm?" "It seems that would be an acceptable solution, Sir. We will report it as a false alarm. Have a good day, Sir!" The Marines apologized again and left. Neither Curt nor the workers on the table had said a word during until the Marines left. Curt stepped forward." That was mighty noble of you, Sir!" "Well I don't want to see anyone spaced, but it was a serious matter. But you are right about one thing. I don't belong here. I better go now." One of the Klacks got up." Why don't you join us for a drink, Sir? We owe you at least that much for saving our friend." "Alright I guess I can use a drink." I sat down with the four and Curt also found a chair and pulled it to the table. The human worker leaned forward. "One tip of advice, Sir. Don't call enlisted personnel Sir. That Sir is reserved for officers!" "I am sorry. I didn't know. I am fresh out first Year academy I call a fence post sir." That caused laughter and even Curt smirked." I am sorry I was a jerk!" I just waved and turned my attention to the serv-bot." Got any Holstein Pilsner ?" "No but I we have Heilbronner on Tab, that is also a Pilsner ." "Alright one of those!" The Klack ordered sugar water and asked: "What are you doing here if I may ask. This is a bar usually frequented by Cargo handlers and long shore workers like us." "I need to find a way to get to Arsenal II and I have no idea how to get there so I thought I find someone to ask and the bar was the first thing I saw after the airlock." "There is hourly shuttle service right from the Equator Deck Section 9 . Just take any IST and tell the System where you want to go." Category:Fragments